The processes involved in mineralization of rat tail epiphyseal plate and tendon are studied in normal and lathyritic animals by electron microscopy using tissues prepared by conventional and by cytochemical procedures. Specific purpose of the study is to attain additional information concerning the role of so-called matrix vesicles and collagen in the mineralization process.